1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) variable resistance memory device having a junction FET, and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industry, studies on existing electronic charge controlled-devices are expected to encounter the limitation of the studies. Thus, new functional memory devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power need to be developed.
Currently, resistive memory devices using a resistance device as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices. Typically, phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistance RAMs (ReRAMs), and magentoresistive RAMs (MRAMs) are used as the resistive memory devices.
The resistive memory devices may be basically configured of a switching device and a resistance device and store data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistance device.
Even in the resistive memory devices, the first priority is to improve integration density and to integrate memory cells in a narrow area as many as possible. Further, when a plurality of memory cells are integrated in a limited region, switching performance has to be ensured.